Ekscesy warszawianki
by Hadesumaru
Summary: A wszystko zaczęło się od 'zwykłej' słowiańskiej imprezy, na którą rutynowo zaproszono europejskie państwa. Było wesoło, alkohol lał się hektolitrami - nic nowego. Maria Łukasiewicz, znana szerzej jako Warszawa nigdy nie pozwalała sobie pofolgować, ale po tej imprezie żałowała, że mimo wszystko nie straciła trzeźwości. Dlaczego? [Autorka: CO JA ROBIĘ ZE SWOIM ŻYCIEM!]


Wirowali i tańczyli, w takt wygrywanej przez Austrię, Liwonię i Ruś Czerwoną muzyki. Wiwaty, okrzyki, alkohol, zabawa i śmiech. Tak wyglądały właśnie zabawy organizowane przez słowian i choć zaproszono na nie wszystkie kraje Europejskie, a także ich miasta i regiony, to w mig wszyscy wpasowali się w takt słowiańskiej zabawy. Nawet wyrafinowany zazwyczaj Francja pozwalał siostrom prosto z Bałkan bawić się swoimi starannie ułożonymi włosami.

Anglia leżał już na podłodze. Nie wychylił jednej szklanki do końca, a padł. Próbował doczołgać się do drzwi, aby powstrzymać dobijającego się Amerykę. Alfred był podirytowany, że słowianie nie zaprosili go na imprezę.

A tym czasem Kurpie i Łowicz podrygiwały z półżywym Grecją, Rosja wpatrywał się w wirującą na scenie Ruś Czerwoną, przygrywającą na skrzypcach. Liwonia po raz kolejny rozwalała system grając na wiolonczeli, nie słysząc zachwytów swoich młodszych braci z Trzęsącego się Tria upajającego się alkoholem przy stole w rogu. Prusy próbował dowieść przed Gdańskiem, jak 'wspaniały' jest, podczas gdy Wolfie tylko się czaił, żeby podkraść Niemcom piwo. Ten zaś odganiał się od Śląska, któremu zebrało się na wspominki.

Była też i Warszawa, Maria Łukasiewicz, która podobnie jak inne państwa, miasta i regiony nosiła strój tradycyjny. Kolorowa spódnica w paski powiewała przy każdym kroku, czarna kamizelka opinała gdzie trzeba, a ramiona pozostawały okryte przez szerokie, falujące, białe rękawy. Korale na szyi odzywały się, gdy podskakiwała, a kapelusz ledwo trzymał się na głowie, gdy wiązane czarne buty za kostki uderzały o posadzkę wybijając rytm. Biegała wokół Polski, głównego inicjatora całej zabawy. Feliks wprawdzie przetańczył z nią dobre pół godziny, ale już wkrótce oddał się w wir śpiewów i tańców, a że zapomniał o swojej partnerce.

Warszawa zdecydowała w końcu przestać 'niańczyć' swojego starszego brata, więc udała się do stołu z przekąskami, ale zanim tam dotarła zatańczyła jeszcze z Mariuszem, swoim bliźniakiem i wesołym Olsztynem.

- Sveiki, Maria - przywitał się Litwa, odsuwając od siebie kufel piwa z lekkim zawstydzeniem.

Warszawa odpowiedziała mu sztucznym, szerokim uśmiechem. Nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby ta zabawa jakoś wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich innych słowiańskich imprez. Zazwyczaj tańczono z nią z grzeczności, bo kto by chciał gwałtownej, męskiej i wyjątkowo nerwowej partnerki? Może poza Olsztynem. Towarzystwo Litwina jedynie popsuło jej humor.

- Warszawa - poprawiła go spokojnie i układając spódnicę, opadła na krzesło, napełniając kieliszek wódką i wypijając ją z mostu bez przepitki.

Litwa był chyba jedynym z państw, który mówił jej po imieniu. Zostało mu tak jeszcze po sojuszu. Torys był jednym z wielu, którym trudno pozbyć się starych nawyków.

- Tak... Warszawa... Jak się bawisz? - spytał uprzejmie.

- A, nawet dobrze - przyznała, bo faktycznie, słowiańskie zabawy, mimo iż jedna niewiele różniła się od drugiej, były zabawne. - Feliks gdzieś przepadł z Węgrami, więc zostałam sama - westchnęła.

- Hah... brzmi jak Feliks - przytaknął Litwa.

- Chyba zaraz poszukam Łodzi, może trochę potańczymy - dorzuciła, próbując podtrzymać konwersację. - Wolałabym uniknąć spotkania z Olsztynem... Fajny z niego gość, ale tancerz marny - zaśmiała się, wspominając, jak Konrad omal nie wyrwał jej rąk.

- Nas też chciał wyciągnąć na parkiet - wspomniał Litwa. - Ale wtedy pojawiła się Czechy, było ciekawie, haha...

- Hmm, a propos dziewczyn, rozumiem, że Estonia i Łotwa nie mają z kim tańczyć, ale ty powinieneś mieć - Warszawa zmarszczyła brwi. - Gdzie Białoruś? Nie widziałam jej przy scenie, a normalnie powinna uganiać się za Miłoszem... Znaczy... - westchnęła. - Wiesz, jaka ona jest.

- Tak, wiem - odparł próbując nawiązać z Marią kontakt wzrokowy.

Maria i Natalia były dobrymi przyjaciółkami, ale kłóciły się, gdy przychodziło do rozterek Białorusi. Warszawa należała do osób, która uznawała refleksje na temat mężczyzn za zbędne, więc słysząc, jak przyjaciółka otwarcie objawia swą miłość do Rosji - przyjmowała, że to ten jedyny. Była lekko zamotana, gdy dowiadywała się o tym, jak Natalia prześladowała bliźniaka Mileny - Rusi Czerwonej. A denerwowała się, kiedy przyjaciółka opowiadała o łamaniu palców Litwy, który zapraszał ją na randkę. Żeby to było z czystej nienawiści. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Po wielu perypetiach, Marii udało się wyeliminować z serca Natalii Iwana, który widocznie oddał swoje serce Rusi Czerwonej. Pozostał problem Miłosza. I tu sprawa się nieco komplikowała. Tak czy siak, nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły - bez łamania kolejnych palców, Natalia wybrała się na randkę z Torysem.

Maria uważała, że powinna się czuć szczęśliwa i tak sobie wmawiała. Dlaczego 'wmawiała'? Mawiają, że 'stara miłość nie rdzewieje'. Warszawa zakochana w Litwie? Kto słyszał podobne bzdury? Ale kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy ona i Wilno na równi stały w państwie Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów nazywanym... Maria towarzyszyła Feliksowi i Torysowi w bitwach, zawsze mogli liczyć na jej dodatkowy miecz. Śmiała się i popijała z nimi i tak w trójkę sobie żyli. Ale historia to pani kapryśna...

- Hmm... Chyba powinnam iść - Maria powoli odsunęła krzesło. Czuła jakby coś ją przykuło do twardego siedzenia.

- D-d-dlaczego?

- Heh, Fryderyk, znaczy... Kraków patrzy w tą stronę. Chyba powinnam do niego iść - wyjaśniła szybko i w pośpiechu zasunęła krzesło. - Może chce zatańczyć? W-wiesz s-sprawy państwowe. Jesteśmy dwoma największymi miastami, stolicami... Powinniśmy się pokazywać raz-razem...

- Zostań... - nim odeszła Litwa złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Proszę... - spuścił głowę.

Maria zastygła z jedną nogą uniesioną w celu postawienia kroku. Wdziała najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki potrafiła i odwróciwszy się zaproponowała:

- Hej, co powiesz na to? Poszukamy Natalii dla ciebie, a ja jakoś złapię Fryderyka, okej? W ten sposób nie będziemy samotni i nie będziemy się potrzebować...

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała i jak to zabrzmiało. Jednak nim zdążyła się poprawić, Torys, choć początkowo zdziwiony, potrząsnął głową twierdząco. Wstał, prezentując w pełnej krasie swój strój. Może dla innych wyglądał śmiesznie, ale w oczach Marii był piękny. Kamizelkę i spód miał szaro-niebieskie. Pasy biegnące wzdłuż szerokich spodni kończyły się tam, gdzie zaczynała się wzorzysta kwiecista obręcz, a pod nią błękitny wzór opinający kostki. Zapinane na krzyż lśniące buty były jasnobrązowe. Pod kamizelką z wzorzastymi akcentami miał Torys białą koszulę z szerokimi rękawami zakończonymi podobnie jak spodnie. Kołnierzyk obwiązał czerwono-granatową apaszką, a spod kamizelki wystawał zawiązany w kokardę niebieski pas. Na głowie nosił przekrzywiony kapelusz.

Maria zdecydowała w duchu, że ma tylko jedną szansę, więc chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w głąb sali, starając się omijać Feliciano i Lovino, którzy wraz z Antonio i Albertem dyskutowali na temat potraw z pomidorów. Omal nie zostali zmiażdżeni przez Prusy, Niemcy i Gdańsk i ledwo uniknęli uduszenia przez Ukrainę i Czechy. Natalii nadal nigdzie nie było.

- Trzeba poszukać pod sceną - zasugerował Torys tuż przy jej uchu.

Maria aż podskoczyła i pokiwała głową nie odwracając się. Jednym z niebezpieczeństw warkoczy, które na tą okazję zaplotła jej Inga, było to, że można dokładnie zobaczyć jej czerwoną twarz.

Wreszcie dotarli pod scenę, okupowanej w tej chwili przez rodzeństwo Rusinów - Milenę, Ruś Czerwoną, Andrzeja, Ruś Podkarpacką i Wilenę oraz Galinę Ruś Halicko-Wołyńską, oraz dawne Inflanty, czyli Ingę Kettler. Obecnie Roderyk odszedł od fortepianu, bo Fryderyk ruszył na niego wykłócając się o utwory Chopina.

- Jest Fryderyk - szepnęła Maria, ale jasnym było, że Torys nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

- Coś mówiłaś?

- Nigdzie nie widzę Natalii... Powinniśmy spytać Czerwonej, ona powinna wiedzieć, gdzie jest Natalia - postanowiła Warszawa. Napotykając kątem oka pytający wzrok Litwy wyjaśniła: - Tam gdzie jest Czerwona, tam jest Nikolai, a Nikolai wie wszystko. Tak przynajmniej mówił Dmitrij - mrugnęła do niego i pomachała w stronę białorusina, który chował się gdzieś w kącie przy scenie.

Nikolai niechętnie wypełzł ze swojej kryjówki, skąd naturalnie podglądał poczynania ruskiego rodzeństwa.

- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, bo w przeciwnym razie nie zawaham się przejść do radykalnych środków. Zawsze to jeden rywal mniej - mruknął ledwo zrozumiale białorusin, obracając na czubku palca ostry nóż.

- Szukamy Natalii, nie ma jej przy Miłoszu, ani Milenie, wiesz gdzie jest?

- Skąd ten pomysł? - prychnął Nikolai.

- Bo ty wszystko wiesz... - wymsknęło się Litwie.

- Coś powiedział? - Białoruś zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko do Torysa, a w kąciku jego ust zatańczył uśmieszek. - Hm, tym razem wam pomogę, ale masz u mnie dług, Maria.

- A-a ja? - zdziwił się Torys.

- Ty mi się dziś podobasz - Nikolai wzruszył ramionami. - I chodzisz z moją siostrą. Która notabene zniknęła gdzieś z Białymstokiem. Nie wnikam, bo obie są dziewczynami, ale powinniście uważniej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu i poszukać mojego SZWAGRA.

I automatycznie Maria wyskoczyła, jak korek od szampana przeszukując błyskawicznie salę w poszukiwaniu Miłosza. Nie znalazła go. . - jakby to powiedział Ameryka.

- Ja poszukam Darii, a ty rozejrzyj się za Miłoszem - zakomenderowała Maria z ulgą wypuszczając rękę Torysa.

Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie on Natalię i się z nią oddali, a ona uśmiechając się sztucznie zatańczy z Fryderykiem. Dlatego pobiegła szybko przepychając się między państwami, regionami i miastami w poszukiwaniu Darii Łukasiewicz, Białegostoku.

- Darka! - wykrzyknęła omal nie taranując potańcującej z Olsztynem dziewczyny.

- Marka~! - odkrzyknęła Daria. - Czyżby odbijany? Ja z chęcią~

- Nie, nie, nie... Nie o to chodzi.

- To może ja? - zaproponował uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Konrad.

- Nie, nie chcę tańczyć!

- Nie mówisz poważnie! - zawołali chórem.

- Cisza! Słuchajcie, szukam Natalii, jest mi... Tory... Litwie potrzebna, więc Darka z łaski swojej powiedz mi, gdzie poszła - Maria chwyciła siostrę za ręce. Daria zagryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok.

- Wiesz Marka... Nie chodzi tu tyle o twój związek z Torysem...

- Nie ma żadnego mojego związku z Torys... Litwą! Gdzie Natalia?!

- Tylko, że Natalia już wybrała.

- Co...? - wydukała osłupiała.

- Natalia już wybrała, i to nie Torysa.

- Nie Litwę?

Daria potrząsnęła głową.

- Sama jej powiedziałaś, żeby szła za głosem serca, prawda? A jej serce należy już do Miłosza - westchnęła Białystok. - Marka, nie wiem, co znajdzie Torys, ale radzę ci skorzystać - odwróciła się z powrotem do Olsztyna. - Natalię znajdziesz na balkonie wychodzącym na wschodnie skrzydło - mrugnęła do niej i wróciła do tańca.

- Nie zamierzam skorzystać - Warszawa zacisnęła pięści.

Nawet nie wiem, czy powiem T... Litwie o tym wszystkim - dokończyła w myślach. Lepiej, jeśli sprawdzę, czy sam ich znalazł. Bo... chyba szedł w tamtą stronę.

Ale w końcu tego nie sprawdziła. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Torysa, pobiegła prosto w ramiona Fryderyka, jakby to był azyl, czy coś w tym stylu. Przez resztę słowiańskiej zabawy unikała bałtyckiego państwa jak ognia.

Nie mogło tak się jednak dziać w nieskończoność. W końcu sala zaczęła pustoszeć. Feliks zapewnił lokum dla każdego, więc jedyni, którzy zostali to ci trzeźwi, którym poczucie obowiązku nakazało posprzątać nieco. I taką osobą była Maria. Tutaj kumulowały się podobieństwa jej i Torysa. W końcu została na sali praktycznie sama. Nie wiedziała, co więcej może zrobić, więc po prostu usiadła przy stole, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej siedział Polska i przypatrywała się szczątkom przyjęcia.

- Znalazłem ją - powiedział Torys, siadając tuż po jej lewej.

Maria omal nie wyskoczyła ze skóry, ale cudem powstrzymała krzyk. Przez moment z bijącym sercem zastanawiała się nad doborem słów. Ma udwać głupią i się cieszyć, czy od razu przejść do kondolencji?!... Pierwszym mogłaby go zranić, a drugim... zrozumiałby wtedy, że wiedziała i go już nie szukała.

Młot i kowadło. Tak źle i tak niedobrze.

W końcu zdecydowała się na milczenie. Milczała, czując, że czerwienią się jej uszy.

- Wiesz, to zabawne - westchnął, spuszczając wzrok.

- Tak... aż zapomniałam się śmiać - szepnęła.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę.

- Mnóstwo rzeczy było dzisiaj zabawnych. Choćby to, że nie zdążyłem powiedzieć ci, jak ładnie wyglądasz, albo że nie tańczyliśmy razem, albo Nikolai, który nazwał Miłosza szwagrem... A, ten Miłosz... - przerwał, zamykając zmęczone oczy.

- Tak, Miłosz... - przytaknęła Maria.

- Miły gość, nic dziwnego, że wybrała-

- Ty też jesteś miły Litwa - wcięła się pospiesznie. - Jesteś najmilszym i najsympatyczniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam - wyznała, czerwieniąc się.

Milczał.

Zaklęła w duchu, że nie ugryzła się jeszcze w język. Zacisnęła palce na kolorowej, pasiastej spódnicy. Nigdy za nią nie przepadała. Nie lubiła spódnic, ale teraz ten kolorowy materiał wydawał się jej najpiękniejszą i najciekawszą tkaniną.

- Dzięki... Miło mi, że tak myślisz, chociaż czasem odczuwam inne wrażenie.

- D-dlaczego?... C-c-co masz na myśli? - wydukała, niedowierzając brzmieniu własnego głosu.

- Unikasz mnie... uciekasz na mój widok, nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, trzymasz ten... ch-cholerny dystans i naz-nazywasz mnie "Litwa".

- B-bo jesteś Litwa - wyrzuciła z siebie Maria. - T-to znak sz-szacunku, a ja jestem.. jestem po prostu miastem, nie powinnam zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu.

- Ale ja tego chcę Maria! Chcę znów z tobą rozmawiać, chcę móc zawołać cię, gdy zobaczę, chcę móc cię przytulić i dotknąć!

- Ale ja tego nie chcę Litwo, ja tego nie chcę! - zaszlochała, pozwalając, by kumulujące się emocje wylały się spod powiek. Zniknęło bolesne napięcie w mięśniach twarzy i palący ból oczu. - Nie powinniśmy się do siebie zbliżać! To już nie jest Unia Lubelska, to nie jest Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, nie! To jest Polska, to jest Litwa, a ja jestem Warszawa! Stolica Polski! Państwa, którego mnóstwo z twoich ludzi nienawidzi!... - poderwała się z miejsca. - Zresztą... zapomnij - otarła łzy ręką. - Przepraszam. M-muszę znaleźć Fryderyka i...

Nie dokończyła, bo poczuła ciepły dotyk dłoni na ramieniu i górna część jej ciała odwróciła się niemal o 180 stopni, by spotkać usta Torysa w kontakcie, jakiego nigdy się nie spodziewała. Jego twarz... Jego twarz była tak blisko. Powieki z długimi rzęsami kryjące za sobą piękne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju zielono-niebieskie tęczówki, jasna skąpana w słońcu skóra wysokiego czoła i policzków. Patrzała na to wszystko z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.

Nagle, kiedy ostatecznie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się między nimi, odskoczyła, jak uderzona piorunem, czerwona ze wstydu i płaczu.

Ucisk w żołądku, szum w głowie, żar pod skórą, to uczucia, których Maria nie mogła się pozbyć. Kolejna struga łez spłynęła po jej policzkach. Minęło kilka sekund, w czasie których Warszawa szybko zacisnęła powieki i zrobiła coś, czego bardzo żałowała. Wymierzyła jeden, celny, niespodziewany cios w policzek Torysa. To był odruch. Po prostu odruch. Odruch, który wyrabiała w sobie jeszcze wtedy, gdy szczebiotała wesoło z mieszczankami i nocami marzyła, by grać przy Litwinie niedostępną, aż do momentu, gdy ten udowodni swą miłość choćby mówiąc jej "kocham cię" tudzież "aš tave myliu". Ale nie była już dawną sobą. Wieki wojen, kiedy ramię w ramię z Polską stawiała czoło coraz to gorszym niebezpieczeństwom sprawiły, że wydoroślała. Teraz nie chciała być 'niedostępna'. Teraz rozumiała, jaka jest jej pozycja jako miasta, stolicy. Reprezentować godnie państwo wraz z Fryderykiem/Krakowem, gdy Feliks nie ma takiej możliwości. I to uderzenie reprezentowało jej nowe podejście do sprawy.

Maria Łukasiewicz była dobrą, dobrą przyjaciółką - "tą trzecią" - która powinna grzecznie go odepchnąć, przeprosić, utwierdzić w miłości do Tej Jedynej. Natalii Arlofskiej. Białorusi. Pięknej, inteligentnej, dobrze wychowanej, w dodatku mającej - mimowolnie - uczucia Litwy w kieszeni. Gdzie była Natalia gdy się jej potrzebowało? Torys przeżywał kryzys. To jasne, jak każdy zdesperowany facet odrzucony przez Tą Jedyną. Rzucił się na pierwszą lepszą - mówiła w myślach Maria, czując, jak jakaś kula zbiera się jej w gardle na widok Torysa.

Jak zwykle przesadziła, bo głowa Litwy - który wbrew powszechnej opinii był dość silnym mężczyznom - odskoczyła na bok a na jego twarzy widniał czerwony ślad. Szkliły mu się oczy.

- ... Jak mogłeś... Jak mogłeś?! - wykrzyknęła trąc oczy pięściami, jakby próbowała wymazać z głowy obraz poprzedniego pocałunku.

Torys milczał przez chwilę, w końcu spuścił głowę, a jego usta poruszyły się na kształt słowa, które Maria od razu rozpoznała po latach słuchania go na polu bitwy.

- Velnias (Cholera!)... Kodėl? (Dlaczego?)... Mówisz poważnie? Naprawdę jeszcze się o to pytasz? - odwrócił się w jej stronę, błyskawicznie podszedł i nim zdążyła uciec położył jej ręce na ramionach. - Maria... Spójrz mi w oczy.

Automatycznie spuściła wzrok. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i przełknęła ślinę. Nie podnosiła głowy, nawet gdy słyszała jak ciągle powtarzał swoją prośbę w jej własnym języku z tym swoim akcentem, który tak bardzo lubiła. I znów uśmiechnęła się oschle, zamykając przy tym wilgotne oczy, uniosła dumnie głowę i skinęła na Litwę.

- Przepraszam Litwa - powiedziała, po czym uniosła rękę i zmierzwiła mu włosy, jak to on robił jej kiedyś, gdy jeszcze nie pozwalał jej z nimi wyruszać na wojny. - Już w porządku, przykro mi z powodu Natalii, ale wszystko się ułoży, tylko proszę, nie strasz mnie już tak więcej, dobrze? Wiesz, że nie lubię takich niesmacznych niespodzianek - rzuciła łamiącym się głosem, starając się z całych sił brzmieć jak najtrzeźwiej i jak najpoważniej.

- Ale Maria... - zaczął znów, ale mu przerwała poprzez pstryczek w czoło.

- W-a-r-s-z-a-w-a - przeliterowała, po czym strząsnęła jego dłonie ze swoich ramion i odwróciwszy się na obcasie wybiegła z sali przy akompaniamencie jego nawoływań, których nie chciała słyszeć. Z każdym jego kolejnym krzykiem miała coraz większą ochotę wrócić.

Ale Warszawa, tudzież Maria Kinga Łukasiewicz, ceniła sobie ponad wszystko przyjaźń, a także dyscyplinę, moralność. I dobrze wiedziała, że nawet gdyby Torys brał to wszystko na poważnie - w co wątpiła i ganiła się za myśli tego typu - to jej pozycja jako stolicy Polski nie pozwala jej na podobne związki. Nie była beztroską Darią, szalonym Konradem, obsesyjnym Nikolai'em, czy 'podążającym za głosem serca' Josef'em. To wszystko do niej nie pasowało.

Dlatego biegła jak oszalała nie wiadomo gdzie, długim korytarzem, czując, że właśnie straciła przyjaciela.


End file.
